The Guiding Ancients
The thirteen most prominent constellations in the sky, said to preside over a mortal's birth. For a Fated, these star-signs represent a visual reminder of their unusual, powerful natures: each Fated is born with silvery, aged-looking scars on their back, arranged precisely in the formation of a Guiding Ancient. The Guiding Ancients may influence the personality of a Fated, or simply reflect it; the exact connection between the Fated and their star-signs is yet another mystery. The scars cannot be removed by any means, and even if a Fated is the subject of a spell such as reincarnation, their new body will show the same sign. The thirteen Guiding Ancients are described below: The Guiding Ancients The Warrior: The Warrior, also called the Guardian, is naturally a warlike star-sign. He is headstrong and prone to making rash decisions, but also loyal and courageous. Those who are marked by the sign of the Warrior often tend to protect those weaker than themselves, and seek out challenges to overcome. Not everyone who was born under this sign are actually fighters. The Warrior’s sign is shaped like a kite shield. The Mage: The Mage is a bookish fellow, sometimes called the Teacher. He is sometimes arrogant, and often absentminded. Those born marked with the sign of the Mage possess greater capacity for magic, even if they aren’t by profession spell-casters. The Mage can’t turn down an opportunity to ask questions or investigate new information; curiosity and a mild tendency to be pedantic without being consciously aware of it are common traits to those born under this sign. The Mage’s sign resembles a stylized open eye. The Thief: Those born under the sign of the Thief are not typically thieves, though they take risks more often than others, and may have a natural impulse to go where they are not supposed to. The Thief is also called the Shadow. The Thief has been the sign of many famed explorers, who always seem just a little luckier than others – and willing to rely on that luck, even when perhaps a meticulous plan would work better. Those marked by the Thief bear these attributes in abundance, being natural explorers and dungeon-delvers; even if coin and glory aren’t really their motivations in life, they can’t pass up a chance to chase them. The Thief’s sign resembles a slender dagger. The Serpent: Also called the Adviser, the Serpent is a cunning, crafty star-sign, and those Fated by it are similarly disposed towards intrigue and intelligence. The Serpent-marked isn’t necessarily evil, but he is sneaky, and prefers a circuitous route rather than a direct one. He collects information but does not dispense it forthrightly the way the Mage does; he explores and investigates, but because he prefers to find an advantage. Still, many Serpents consider their allies to be part of their necessary advantage in life, and their foes should be wary of stepping on any part of his scales. The Serpent’s sign appears as a coiled snake holding its tail in its mouth. The Queen: The Queen is a noble star-sign, though not necessarily in regards to station. She is by turns nurturing and warlike, and so are her Fated. The Queen may heal or harm at her discretion, much like her consort, the King. Those marked by the Queen’s star-sign are often charismatic, with a tendency to dote on loved ones while defending them ferociously. However, the Queen rarely likes to admit she’s wrong, and can be imperious. The Queen’s sign resembles a crowned lady, her crown similar to a star-burst. The King: The King is a noble star-sign, though not necessarily in regards to station. He is the ruler of the star-signs with the Queen at his side; she alone has any influence on his willful seasonal appearances (they are always together in the sky). The King is a ruler in personality, if not by occupation; he is often arrogant and imperious, but when in the wrong, he is the first to apologize and try to make amends. Often charismatic, those marked by the King can aid or hinder at their discretion. The King’s sign resembles a lord with a prominent crown. The Destrier: Also called the Warhorse, the Destrier is usually in the company of the Warrior in the sky, and is believed to carry that star-sign into battle. The Destrier is honest but proud; he follows others but is the first into the fray. Like his namesake, those Fated by the Destrier are travelers who never seem to tire of pacing the road to their next destination, though there is a curious tendency towards air-sickness amongst these Fated. Destriers are not always warriors by trade, but they are rarely the sort to stay comfortably at home. The Destrier’s symbol is, naturally, a horseshoe. The Tower: The Tower is a staunch guardian to the Warrior and a place of rest to the King. Those who bear the Tower’s mark tend to think carefully and deeply, and prefer defense to offense. They are tacticians by nature, analyzing threats and looking for strategic advantage. They prefer to stand fast against danger rather than retreat, trusting in their planning to carry the day. Though this makes them seem stubborn or foolhardy to others, the Tower knows that the best offense is a meticulously plotted strategic defense – and then a withering counterattack. The Tower’s mark appears to be a slender tower with crenelated battlements. The Dancer: The Dancer is graceful and charming, the most ephemeral and unpredictable of the star-signs. Those marked by the Dancer tend to be a bit flighty and prefer entertainment to work, but they have a natural way with people. Dancers don’t mean to be secretive, but the trick to a good performance is keeping a little in reserve. The Dancer is often accompanied by the Acrobat in the heavens, and these two marks tend to attract one another. The Dancer's sign looks like a breaking chain. The Acrobat: The Acrobat is a playful star-sign, capering about the sky from season to season, though often with the Dancer at his side. The Acrobat is a born entertainer, willing to put on a performance of some kind any time. Acrobats are not always physically graceful; sometimes they are expressive speakers or even talented cooks or clever essayists. Sometimes they are completely talent-less, but they turn even this into a performance of sorts. The downside to this carefree and outgoing personality is that it sometimes requires direct intervention from a deity to get the Acrobat-Fated to take anything seriously. He’s the sort to make a quip even as he’s surrounded by murderous foes. This star-sign resembles a circle of tiny daggers, as though juggled by a performer. The Magistrate: A serious, almost dour star-sign, the Magistrate is also sometimes called “the Great Constant” by navigators because he can always be found at the exact same point in the sky, with the peak of his helm being a brilliant star that shines in the northern heavens. The Magistrate-Fated is often stern, and tend very strongly towards lawful alignments. The Magistrate may be somewhat inflexible in his methods, but his word is his bond, and he can be trusted to do exactly as he says. Acrobats and Dancers may call the Magistrate dour or humorless, but those who know him best know that they can rely on him. The Magistrate's mark looks like a traditional judge’s mask. The Martyr: She is the quiet smile that resists pain on behalf of others, or the stranger who strips his cape and gives it to a homeless man in the full teeth of winter. The Martyr’s Fated give of themselves, even when the gift is too much to bear. Selfless and kind, they express their desire for peace and surcease for others in myriad ways. They are born amongst the most noble and the most destitute; even warriors who dominate the battlefield have been the Fated of this star-sign, showing mercy to fallen opponents or throwing themselves into the thick of battle to save their comrades. In this cynical war-scarred world, they are looked upon with suspicion, but they are motivated by a genuine desire to aid others. The Martyr's sign is shaped like an open hand with bound fingers. The Mechanism: Also known as the Golem or the Timekeeper, this strange star-sign only appeared a scant eighty years ago with the dawning of clockworks. The Fated of the Mechanism are thoughtful, precise individuals. They do not act rashly, but once their course is set, they proceed with a strong plan. They are capable of adapting, but their preferred method is to try and plan for every eventuality. Fated of this star-sign are often impartial but orderly, and many have a knack for manipulation due to their meticulous natures. While perfectionists can be annoying, the Mechanism’s chosen are also the sort you want planning a delicate meeting – because in all likelihood, they did plan on that ambush you just walked into. This sign resembles an arrangement of three interlocking gears, though the precise appearance of the gears differs from Fated to Fated.